The Marriage of The Demons
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Una revelación sorprendente y clásica de un par de demonios. AgonHiru.


**Renuncia:** Eyeshield 21 es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. El capítulo "El Matrimonio de Ned", de los Simpson, es propiedad de Matt Groening y Fox.

 **Notas de autora:** Antes de iniciar el fic, quisiera dejar unas cosas en claro:

1.- Hace tiempo, dejé el fandom por cuestiones personales, pero ahora, al entender que este maravilloso manga no debería ser visto por cualquier basura que no entienda los valores que se pueden sacar de ella, , he decidido volver. (Porque quiero, jodida basura, kukuku).

2.- Planeo escribir más fics, aunque estoy en plena universidad y no ando de tiempo (debía terminar 3 exposiciones pero me decidí por el fic, kukuku).

3.- Me he expandido, ahora tengo Tumbrl, canal de Yutubi y una página dedicada a esta genial pareja. La pueden encontrar como "Devil Dragon: Agon x Hiruma". Pueden unirse y participar.

4.- En mi canal de Yutubi he subido ya dos videos AgonHiru. Me encuentran como GabrielaTaisho, o por los títulos de ambos videos: "They Will Fall Like Roses: AgonHiru" y "You Think You're Better Alone: AgonHiru". Espero que les guste.

5.- En Tumbrl también me encuentran por Gabriela Taisho. Pronto subiré gifsets dedicados a estos dos (sólo ténganme paciencia xD)

Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten del fic.

 **The Marriage of The Demons**

 **Resumen**

Basado en "El Matrimonio de Ned", de Los Simpson.

 **-¡¿AHHHHHHH?!-** escucharon la voz familiar rugiendo como el más temible monstruo **-¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo, basuras?!-** exclamó Agon, quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en la camilla de la ambulancia con el brazo vendado y una sonda incrustada en su piel **-¡Ese idiota es mi esposo!-**

 **-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!-**

 **-¡Kekekekekekekekekekeke!-** rió el Quarterback demoniaco con ganas, levantó el brazo izquierdo y les mostró algo que había pasado desapercibido por sus antiguos compañeros: un anillo de matrimonio **-¡Así es, jodidos mocosos!-**.

 **~~AgonHiru~~**

 **The Marriage of The Demons**

Era un día soleado y bello en la prestigiosa Universidad de Saikyoudai, en Japón. Todos los miembros del equipo estrella de futbol americano de la institución estaban sumamente concentrados en el entrenamiento infernal que su Quarterback demoniaco les había impuesto.

Sin embargo, el mencionado capitán no se encontraba ahí, dirigiéndolos como un ejército de almas en pena buscando venganza. No, quién sabe a dónde rayos se había metido un ser maligno como Hiruma Youichi, el Comandante del Infierno (un chico de cabello rubio encrespado, delgado, aparentemente débil que, con sus garras, colmillos y múltiples armas, era capaz de joderte la vida); pero eso no les daba ni un poco de alivio porque el encargado de vigilarlos y azotarlos, literalmente, con el látigo de nueve colas elaborado sólo con ese propósito era el otro demonio de Tokyo, Kongo Agon. El Dios Violento los analizaba milimétricamente con el gesto más aterrador de su repertorio, el cual lograba intimidar hasta a los más fuertes del equipo, como Banba Mamoru, uno de los defensores más fuertes del país.

Aún con semejante visión, la mañana iba bastante normal. Ese tipo de torturas era una rutina diaria y necesaria para mantener a "Saikyoudai Wizards" en la cima de los mejores jugadores de la liga universitaria. Mientras todos perfeccionaban sus respectivas habilidades frente al moreno de rastas oscuras (anteriormente, moradas), aquellos que lo conocían un poco más, como Ikkyu, notaron que Agon estaba algo…ido. Sí, esa era la palabra. Algunos trataron de preguntarle sobre qué le pasaba, pero el Dios Violento reaccionó de golpe con un potente:

" _ **¡¿AHHHHHHHH?! ¡¿Qué demonios les importa, basuras?! ¡A ENTRENAR!"**_

Cosa rara, porque Agon siempre, SIEMPRE, se escabullía de los entrenamientos o se dormía en ellos. Fue apenas hace unos meses que empezó a involucrarse en el equipo, y todos creyeron que Hiruma había conseguido ese algo que lo obligara a responderle como él quería, pero nadie tuvo el valor de averiguar qué. Ikkyu lo miraba desde su posición sin darse cuenta de que Akaba le hacía un pase largo con la intención de que él fuera quien lo atrapara, provocando que el balón pasara por sobre su cabeza. Agon vio cómo éste cruzaba el límite del campo hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle, y tras unos minutos de absoluto silencio, giró lentamente para clavar sus oscuros ojos en su compañero. En ese instante, Ikkyu temió por su vida, pero antes de pedir disculpas, suplicar por piedad y ofrecerse a ir a buscar el valioso objeto, Agon dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del campo en dirección del balón. Todos miraron atónitos aquel comportamiento del "favorecido por los dioses". Agon jamás, JAMÁS, hacía favores ni nada por el estilo. Por un momento, Yamato atribuyó semejante comportamiento al misterioso hecho que tenía tan inquieto al dragón, y se decidió a preguntarle al Demonio Rubio sobre cómo podrían ayudarle. Después de todo, eran compañeros, casi hermanos, de equipo.

Por su lado, Agon iba a paso relativamente lento, tan metido en sus pensamientos que no asimilaba nada más a su alrededor.

… _.Ni siquiera percibió aquel mega trailer que apareció a gran velocidad, a pocos metros de él…_

Los jugadores de "Saikyoudai Wizards" vieron paralizados cómo el cuerpo de Agon salía volando a lo lejos hasta azotar el piso como un muñeco de trapo.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Hiruma Youichi, el tan afamado Demonio Rubio de Japón y Quarterback del equipo estrella de la Universidad de Saikyoudai, se encontraba disparando alegremente su hermosa y brillante AK-47 hacia el cielo, frente a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, aquellos que conformaron a los Demon Devil Bats. Junto a él habían ido Anezaki Mamori, manager del equipo, y Kazuki Jumonji a esa pequeña celebración que estaban realizando en la enorme casa de Kurita Ryokan, la cual era una tradición mensual para recordar sus tiempos juntos y ponerse al día en la vida de todos (no es como si Hiruma hubiera establecido aquello sólo para mantenerlos vigilados, ni tampoco tenía que ver el hecho de que TODOS lo sabían). El lugar estaba lleno de alegría pura y expresiones de satisfacción debido a la deliciosa carne asada que estaban devorando en esos momentos.

Al terminar de descargar su munición, Hiruma apuntó el arma hacia Sena, el antiguo corredor de los murciélagos, y dijo:

 **-¡Escucha, enano! Más te vale que no pierdan en los siguientes partidos-** ,y sus ojos brillaron malignamente **-¡Es el momento que estábamos esperando para patearles el culo a ti y al orgullo de Enma!-** Sena sonrió con confianza, algo que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo era a no permitir que el demonio lo intimidara tan fácilmente (aunque había ocasiones en que el miedo que sintió hacia él volvía como una horrible descarga eléctrica cruzando por todo su ser):

 **-De eso no te preocupes, Hiruma-san. Nos veremos las caras-**

 **-¡Yaaaaa, Sena! ¡Te oíste como todo un guerrero!-** exclamó Suzuna emocionada mientras lo abrazaba y Hiruma descargaba otra munición hacia las pobres nubes, complacido:

 **-¡Lo mismo va para ustedes, jodido gordo, jodido viejo! ¡Los quiero a todos ahí para llenarles el culo de plomo! ¡YAA-HAAAA!-**

 **-¡YAA-HAA!-** respondieron todos, chocando vasos en un brindis intenso. Mamori soltó una suave risa, pero se vio interrumpida por un sonido peculiar: un tremendo y agudo "Ya-Ha" que se repetía sin parar era el tono de llamada del oscuro teléfono móvil de Hiruma. Ella miró la pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, lo tomó y dijo:

 **-Hiruma-kun, tienes una llamada-** exclamó preocupada, aquel número era sólo para emergencias, y el rubio entendió el mensaje a la primera. El chico respondió sin emitir sonido alguno, todos lo miraron expectantes pues el silencio que se había formado alrededor de su antiguo Quarterback era pesado. Hiruma escuchó atentamente, aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre como casi nunca ocurría, y se quedó ahí, paralizado. Sus ojos se ensancharon y Mamori tuvo que hablarle para que saliera de ese estado de shock tan notorio. En segundos, Hiruma se recuperó, respondió un rápido "Voy para allá", tomó sus cosas y se fue. Los demás lo siguieron preocupados, en especial Kurita, Musashi y la manager del equipo, quienes nunca lo habían visto así.

Musashi se ofreció a llevarlo en su camioneta y todos se pusieron en marcha.

 **0o0o0o0**

En la Universidad de Saikyoudai había un gran alboroto. Estudiantes, maestros, policías y una ambulancia se aglomeraron ahí, impidiendo una visión clara de lo que sucedía. Hiruma contempló el espectáculo en silencio, visiblemente nervioso y preocupado mientras sostenía su AK-47 con fuerza. La ansiedad era tal que Musashi vio sorprendido cómo el rubio salió por la ventana del vehículo y se lanzaba a la calle para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la multitud. Una vez cerca, empujó a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino hasta llegar a la ambulancia. Ahí, vio lo que tanto buscaba.

Los demás llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo los paramédicos trataban de cerrarle el paso:

 **-Lo siento, joven, sólo miembros de su familia inmediata-**

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste, jodido idiota?!-** escupió Hiruma sacando un lanzallamas de quién sabe dónde, lo cual alertó a los policías:

 **-¡No, esperen!-** gritó Mamori tratando de acercarse, pero entonces:

 **-¡¿AHHHHHHH?!-** escucharon la voz familiar rugiendo como el más temible monstruo **-¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo, basuras?!-** exclamó Agon, quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en la camilla de la ambulancia con el brazo vendado y una sonda incrustada en su piel **-¡Ese idiota es mi esposo!-** aquella declaración dejó congelados a los presentes, cosa que no duró más de cinco minutos:

 **-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!-** el alarido inundó el lugar con potencia, nadie podía creer semejantes palabras:

 **-¡Kekekekekekekekekekeke!-** rió el Quarterback demoniaco con ganas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por tremendo ataque de gracia, levantó el brazo izquierdo y les mostró algo que había pasado desapercibido por sus antiguos compañeros: un anillo de matrimonio **-¡Así es, jodidos mocosos!-** ante la confirmación, volvió a disparar por unos segundos, y se trepó a la ambulancia sin miramientos, cerrándola de golpe. Pronto, los paramédicos, policías, profesores y estudiantes metiches desaparecieron. Los únicos que se mantuvieron ahí sin saber qué hacer fueron los compañeros, antiguos y actuales, de ambos demonios. Musashi y Kurita se miraron preocupados, y en silencio, decidieron acompañar a su amigo.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

El hospital más cercano a la universidad estaba a diez minutos. Para ese momento, Agon había sido revisado hasta el hartazgo, lo que provocó que el de rastas los amenazara a todos para que lo dejaran en paz. Hiruma tuvo que mantenerlo tranquilo, él necesitaba que le confirmaran que su esposo (¡qué raro y maravilloso sonaba eso!) no tuviera más heridas que la de su brazo derecho roto. Él recordaba perfectamente lo que sintió cuando Gaoh se le echó encima y lo noqueó. El dolor era tan intenso que, por un momento, temió por su futuro, y la posibilidad de que ya no pudiera volver a jugar le asustó tanto que aún le daba "cosa" cuando lo recordaba, pero él era un demonio y eso nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, debían saberlo.

… _El único que lo supo, con sólo mirarlo unos segundos, era ese que estaba en aquella cama, rezongando como niño de seis años ante su primera vacuna…_

Cuando los médicos y enfermeras salieron de la habitación, Hiruma cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado del moreno, dejando que el silencio inundara el lugar. Ninguno dijo nada por la siguiente media hora hasta que la risa malévola de Agon se escuchó en toda su magnificencia:

 **-¡Kukukukuku! Valió la pena mantenerlo en secreto. ¡Las caras de esas asquerosas basuras me han hecho el día!-** Hiruma cerró los ojos, chasqueó la lengua y se unió a su esposo en una tétrica risa:

 **-¡Kekekekekekekeke! ¡Jodidos mocosos! ¡No se esperaban esa!-** ambos siguieron riendo hasta que quedaron satisfechos. Poco a poco, las carcajadas se fueron apagando.

Agon miró fijamente a Hiruma, y el rubio hizo lo mismo, sintiendo cómo le sujetaba la mano derecha con su brazo sano, acariciando el dedo en donde el anillo que lo declaraba como suyo ante el mundo resplandecía de entre toda esa maldad que rodeaba al Comandante del Infierno. Hiruma sonrió, pero aquella mueca no estaba cargada de la típica burla que lo caracterizaba. No, ésta era una sonrisa leve y verdadera. Ante eso, el Dios Violento no se resistió más. Tomó a Hiruma por el cuello para reclamar sus labios en un salvaje y profundo beso que le estaba robando todo el aire al rubio. Hiruma respiró con fuerza en cuanto Agon lo dejó ir. Sin duda, él era una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza. Volvieron a compartir otro beso, esta vez, uno más suave. El rubio sabía que Agon no sentía gran dolor debido a su cuerpo superior, pero aún con eso, seguramente sentía incomodidad. Tenía que estar en reposo un par de semanas. Agon pareció leer su mente porque sonrió de lado y dijo:

 **-Kukukuku. Aún con un brazo puedo follarte hasta que supliques por piedad, basura-** Hiruma sonrió:

 **-¡Ke! No seas idiota, jodido rastas. En ese estado puedo llenarte el culo de plomo con más facilidad y cuando quiera-** ambos se acercaron de nuevo para un tercer beso. Sin embargo, la puerta abriéndose de golpe les hizo detenerse para mirar con furia a quien se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirlos:

 **-¡Agon! ¡¿Estás bien?!-** era Unsui, seguido de los antiguos Devil Bats y sus compañeros de equipo:

 **-¡¿Ahhhhh?!-** exclamó el moreno irritado **-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa Unko-chan?!-** Unsui se acercó a la cama, sumamente preocupado. Jamás había visto a Agon herido, esto era nuevo y desconcertante para él. Sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, pero ya habían sido avisados de lo sucedido:

 **-Agon-** habló con suavidad **-¿Qué pasó? Esto es…-**

 **-¡¿AHHHHHHHH?!-** interrumpió **-¡Esa maldita basura fue la que no se fijó!-** exclamó, refiriéndose al conductor que lo arrolló, quien logró ser atrapado antes de huir y al cual, Hiruma ya le había echado el ojo **-¡Tuvo suerte de que esas basuras de policía lo hayan atrapado antes que yo!-** mientras los hermanos hablaban, Hiruma posó sus ojos en los demás.

Salvo Musashi, Kurita y Mamori, los demás lucían confundidos y tristes. Obviamente, la noticia de su matrimonio con Agon les había caído como bomba atómica, pero no sólo era eso. Todos ellos, especialmente los murciélagos, se consideraban amigos del Demonio Rubio. Habían vivido los mejores momentos juntos. Entrenaron, sufrieron y celebraron juntos. Ganaron la Rice Bowl, y se enfrentaron contra el mundo en la copa mundial juntos. ¿Por qué su capitán les había ocultado algo tan importante como su matrimonio? ¿Acaso hubo boda? ¿Por qué no los había invitado? ¿Y por qué con ese bastardo que tanto les había jodido la vida?

Hiruma pudo leer todas esas preguntas en las caras de sus compañeros…

… _.¿Compañeros?..._

A esas alturas, el Demonio Rubio ya los consideraba como sus amigos. Esa había sido la razón para ocultar algo tan grande como su unión con el Dios Violento. Hiruma no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, sólo podía pronosticarlo. Después de todo, ser "gay" no era algo muy aceptado en Japón. A él, definitivamente, no lo iban a poder joder; pero él sabía que no podría aguantar el rechazo de esos mocosos. Por eso, habló primero con aquellos que eran realmente cercanos a él: Musashi y Kurita, sus hermanos de causa. Ellos lo aceptaron y felicitaron. Un tiempo después, Mamori se dio cuenta al observar las interacciones de ambos, y decidió confrontarlo. Ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de él, y ante su sinceridad, Hiruma optó por no mentirle ni burlarse. Le dijo que había estado en una relación con Agon cuando estaban en el instituto medio y trabajaban juntos para crear la libreta de amenazas; pero que Agon es un tipo demasiado (DEMASIADO) celoso, y no le gustó nada que él se juntara con Kurita y Musashi. Su paranoia de imaginar a Hiruma engañándolo con ese par, en especial con Musashi, le hizo perder los estribos y joderles la vida, desquitándose con Kurita. Con eso, la relación tan cercana e íntima que tuvieron se rompió abruptamente, y ambos tomaron caminos separados. Sin embargo, después de vencer a Shinryuji Naga, la amistad entre ellos comenzó a formarse de a poco hasta que volvieron a estar juntos un par de meses después de ir a la copa mundial.

Mamori lloró y desapareció una semana del club de futbol americano. Fue de las pocas veces en que Hiruma sintió culpa, pero no iba a negar lo que era o sentía ante nadie. Al pasar ese tiempo, la chica volvió a sus labores como manager del equipo, habló con el rubio y le dijo que entendía sus palabras, y deseaba que él fuera feliz con Agon. También le dijo que estaba preocupada, y le hizo prometer que le diría a ella y a los demás si el moreno llegaba a lastimarlo. Hiruma se carcajeó y aceptó. Él conocía a Agon, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra él. El hecho es que ella había sido su otra confidente, necesitaba una visión "femenina" para el asunto, y terminó enterándose de que ella había ayudado a Agon cuando él buscaba el anillo perfecto para Hiruma.

Las cosas se dieron muy rápido a partir del día en que Agon, con su típica forma de ser, le pidió matrimonio a Hiruma en un:

" _ **¡Más vale que te sientas honrado de que te pida esto a ti, basura!"**_.

Ambos, junto con la familia de Agon, Musashi, Kurita y Mamori, fueron a Estados Unidos para casarse. Tuvieron que tener cuidado para que sus contrincantes estadounidenses no se enteraran del asunto. La boda fue sencilla pero emotiva, la madre de Agon lloraba al ver a su "bebé" uniéndose a su alma gemela, y el padre de Agon sólo sonrió de lado al verlo luchar por mantener esa actitud de "todo me da igual". Unsui lloraba también, emocionado, junto a Kurita mientras Musashi los miraba en silencio. El escándalo fue tal que Agon perdió la calma y les rugió un:

" _ **¡¿Pueden cerrar la maldita boca, basuras?!".**_

… _Fue uno de los mejores días de Hiruma…_

Ahora, esa felicidad la quería compartir con los mocosos que le ayudaron a cumplir su sueño. En verdad esperaba que no abrieran la boca para decir algo de lo que él les haría arrepentirse. Con esa decisión, el Quarterback del Infierno se acercó a ellos, mirándolos seriamente. Todos le sostuvieron la mirada. Entonces:

 **-¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR SU MATRIMONIO, HIRUMA-SAN, AGON-SAN!-** el rubio los miró sorprendido, igual que Agon. Unsui, Mamori, Kurita y Musashi sonreían ante lo ocurrido. Tras unos segundos de estupor, Hiruma empezó a dispararles sin piedad. Después, carcajeó y dijo:

 **-¡Ke! Se nota que lo ensayaron bien, mocosos-**

 **-Hiruma-san, en verdad estamos contentos-** habló Sena, emocionado:

 **-¡¿Ha?!-**

 **-¡¿Haa?!-**

 **-¡¿Haaa?!-** exclamaron, de inmediato, Togano, Jumonji y Kuroki ante las palabras del corredor:

 **-¡Pero si él ni siquiera nos tuvo confianza!** -gritaron molestos, enfatizando aquello que les molestaba a todos:

 **-¡Chicos, eso no es como lo piensan!-** Mamori trató de calmar las aguas, pero Hiruma la detuvo. Antes de poder decir algo, Suzuna gritó emocionada:

 **-¡Lo que importa aquí es saber si You-nii usó un vestido de novia!-** todos guardaron silencio ante eso. Hiruma no sabía si ignorarla o dispararle, pero algo pasaría primero. En ese instante, Agon soltó una larga y profunda carcajada:

 **-¡Kukukukukuku! ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!-** todos soltaron alaridos de sorpresa, mientras Hiruma preparaba su AK-47 para descargarla en su bastardo e insolente marido, pero fue detenido por la manager.

El ambiente se hizo más tranquilo, todos deseaban saber los detalles de la boda, aunque los esposos optaron por guardar absoluto silencio. Finalmente, Kurita les dijo que él había grabado todo y que se los mostraría en su casa. Agon estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero Hiruma logró detenerlo con un gesto casi imperceptible. Ante eso, Agon bufó, ese maldito gordo tenía suerte de ser casi un hermano para Hiruma. Pasaron las horas, y antes de que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas, Suzuna volvió a hablar ansiosa:

 **-¡Chicos, esperen!-** todos la miraron **-¡¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta para You-nii y Agonne para celebrar su boda?!-**

 **-¡¿Ahhhhhhhhhhh?!-** soltó Agon:

 **-¡Sí, estoy de acuerdo!-** dijo Mamori, y los miró **-¡Vamos, chicos! A su boda sólo fueron la familia de Agon-kun, Musashi, Kurita y yo. ¡Que ésta fiesta sea para celebrarla con todos los demás!-** Hiruma y Agon se miraron unos instantes, ambos serios. Agon chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

 **-¡Ahhh! ¡Como sea! Hagan lo que quieran-** , y entonces los observó malignamente **-¡Pero si lo arruinan, los mataré, basuras!-** todos asintieron asustados.

 **0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, Agon fue dado de alta en el hospital. Las instrucciones de su recuperación eran claras, y Hiruma se había dispuesto a cumplirlas. Para empezar, asignó a Yamato como su representante en los entrenamientos mientras él se quedaba en casa con Agon:

" _ **¡Hazlos sangrar, jodido pelo salvaje!"**_ , le había ordenado, y por todos los infiernos, Yamato estaba dispuesto a cumplir con ello.

Después, había sacado permiso para faltar en la universidad… O sea, había movido los hilos desde las sombras que él y Agon no tuvieran ningún problema. Con eso listo, Hiruma se preparó para mantener quieto a su jodido rastas en casa. El lugar era un enorme y lujoso departamento que los padres de Agon les habían dado como regalo de bodas. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban ahí, en parte, porque Hiruma era bueno haciendo dinero con apuestas y chantajes; y también por…

Eso le recordó algo.

Mientras cambiaba las vendas del brazo de Agon, el Demonio Rubio decidió hacer la pregunta que lo estaba molestando desde que supo del accidente de su marido, aunque estaba un 99.99% seguro de cuál era la respuesta. De todas formas, habló:

 **-Jodido rastas-**

 **-¿Ahhh?-**

 **-¿Qué pasó?-** Agon lo miró, pero Hiruma a él no. El dragón odiaba eso. Sabía que Hiruma tenía "ese" gesto en su rostro que tanto detestaba.

… _El gesto que puso cuando él le jodió la vida al gordo…_

Ante eso, Agon estiró su brazo sano hasta tocar el mentó de su demonio, levantándolo para que lo mirara. Al ver sus ojos, se quedó sin habla. Sabía que tenía que decirle lo que había ocurrido, el por qué estaba tan perdido en su mundo a la hora equivocada.

Era todo muy simple.

Desde hace un par de meses, Agon había sido contactado por grandes entrenadores para unirse a la NFL. Fue en el punto justo en que Hiruma estaba meditando sobre la posibilidad de hacer la prueba para obtener su lugar y acompañar a su marido en aquella famosa división. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos entrenaban jodidamente (en privado, obvio), Hiruma seguía siendo físicamente débil. Las palabras que le dijo aquel día, cuando quiso obligarlo a cederle su puesto como Quarterback en los partidos de la copa mundial, volvieron a él justo la mañana anterior en que había recibido una nueva llamada:

" _ **Con mi habilidad física, no sería capaz de entrar en la NFL a través de una prueba normal. Es mi primera y última oportunidad".**_

Agon sabía lo mal que estaría Hiruma si fracasaba en esa oportunidad. Sabía que Hiruma había decidido presentar sólo una prueba, y si fallaba, no iba a intentarlo de nuevo. Hiruma nunca se rendía, pero ante algo tan claro como eso, era difícil que considerara una segunda o tercera prueba como opción en su repertorio. Tenía que ir por todo y jugársela. Pero Agon sabía, SABÍA, que Hiruma no iba a recuperarse por completo si no lo conseguía. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer fuera del camino de los profesionales? ¿Unirse a una liga en Japón, donde aquel deporte no era tan promocionado ni tan estimado como en la gran América? ¿Dedicarse a su trabajo una vez terminada la universidad ahora que les faltaba poco? ¿Volverse entrenador?

¡¿Qué carajos iba a hacer?!

Agon no quería verlo decaer, pero Hiruma le había jurado que no pasaría, que él no sería como su padre. Él seguiría luchando, fuera como fuera.

Con todo eso en mente, Agon respondió a la pregunta de su esposo, el Comandante del Infierno:

 **-Me preocupas, basura-,** y se inclinó para unir ambas frentes **-Me preocupa tu futuro-**

 **-¡Ke!-** soltó el rubio **-Yo estaré bien-respondió, pero el moreno siguió:**

 **-Sea lo que sea, idiota-** le dio un beso rápido en los labios **-Yo cuidaré de tu patética existencia-**

 **-¡Kekekeke!-** rió el demonio **-Te has vuelto cursi, Agon-chaaaan-** el moreno chasqueó la lengua irritado, empujándolo con apenas un poco de su fuerza:

 **-¡Agradece que sea comprensivo, basura!-** Hiruma cerró los ojos, besó la enorme mano de Agon, tan distinta de la suya, y volvió a su labor de acomodarle los vendajes. Al terminar, el dragón lo tomó por la cintura con su brazo sano para tenerlo a su lado, en la cama, y así dormir un poco.

 **0o0o0o0**

La forma en que Agon y Hiruma restablecieron su destrozada relación fue larga y compleja. Agon jamás se disculpó, al menos no verbalmente. Sólo cuando estuvieron en Miami, en su luna de miel. Hiruma, de por sí, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo cuando el moreno comenzó a acosarlo de nuevo, igual que antes: siguiéndolo a los entrenamientos, viendo sus partidos, metiendo mano en los asuntos con sus esclavos. Todo eso le parecía una ridícula treta para algo que no era tan fácil.

Sin embargo, aquello cambió ese día.

Sucedió una semana después del partido contra Hakushu Dinosaurs, en el que Gaoh le rompió el brazo sin contemplación. Hiruma tuvo que estar en el hospital un tiempo para asegurarse de que éste iba a recuperarse (no aceptaría otra respuesta). Esa tarde, se encontraba particularmente aburrido, y buscó distraerse de esa molesta sensación de "¿y qué tal sí…?" que tanto lo estuvo persiguiendo. La batalla contra Teikoku Alexanders estaba cerca, y él no iba a quedarse atrás.

Entonces, la puerta abriéndose en un torbellino brutal lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Agon. Hiruma no supo qué pensar. Quizás venía a burlarse, o a joderle un rato, quién sabe. Sin embargo, ese gesto tan serio le llamó la atención, ¿qué podía querer ahora ese jodido rastas?:

 **-¿Ahhhh?-** exclamó **-Veo que estás peor de lo que pensé, basura-** Hiruma decidió que eso no iba a afectarle, por lo que sacó una de sus mejores sonrisas perturbadoras y respondió:

 **-¡Kekekekeke! ¡Lo dice el idiota que perdió ante mí, ¿ehh?!-** Agon no contestó ante eso. Sólo se acercó más a él. Para ese punto, Hiruma percibía algo extraño en el aire. Cuando Agon estuvo a unos centímetros alejado de su cama, habló de nuevo:

 **-Voy a luchar contra ustedes de nuevo, basura-** Hiruma entendió el significado de esa declaración:

 **-¡Ke! Así que planeas unirte al enemigo. ¡Eres tan idiota!-** el rubio sabía que si ese bastardo lograba meterse a las filas de Teikoku, estarían muy jodidos. Muy, pero muy, pero muy jodidos. Lo que menos necesitaban era el poder de Yamato combinado con el de Agon. El moreno no replicó. Al contrario, tomó por sorpresa al demonio con su siguiente acción: lo besó. Hiruma no se movió. No pudo. No supo por qué. Sólo podía sentir los poderosos labios del Dios Violento sobre los suyos, atrapándolos en movimientos lentos y sensuales.

Los recuerdos se dispararon en su mente.

El primer beso que se dieron cuando Agon molió a golpes a una banda peligrosa sólo para Hiruma. La primera vez en que poseyó su cuerpo sin darle descanso. Las tardes en que se reunían en el departamento de Hiruma para comer, o planear estrategias, o discutir sin motivo. Las noches en que, simplemente, dormían abrazados uno del otro.

… _La forma en que lastimó a Kurita, arruinando su sueño…._

Hiruma quiso apartarlo, pero no pudo. No tenía mucha fuerza, ni ganas. Todavía amaba a ese bastardo. Y Agon lo amaba a él.

Tras unos minutos, Agon se separó. Lamió su mejilla con una intensa lujuria, y le dedicó unas palabras al oído:

-Más vale que te mejores, basura-, y con eso, desapareció. Hiruma se quedó perplejo por unos momentos, hasta que algo sobre su regazo llamó su atención.

Eran flores.

Eran flores violetas.

Eran jodidas flores violetas.

Hiruma no supo qué pensar. No conocía ese tipo de flores, ni lo que podía costar el conseguirlas. Sabía que Agon venía de una familia con dinero (aunque sus padres le daban lo mínimo para enseñarle a ganarse la vida sólo), así que no debió ser mucho problema, pero…

¿Qué trataba de decirle con ese estúpido regalo?

¡Joder, él no era ninguna de esas perras con las que se metía!

Antes de tomar el elegante ramo para estrujarlo hasta la extinción, Mamori llegó para darle las noticias sobre el equipo. Al ver el ramo, gritó emocionada y se acercó para mirarlas:

 **-Hiruma-kun** -le dijo **-Éstas flores son bellísimas y muy raras. ¿Quién te las dio?-** Hiruma decidió mentirle:

 **-¡Ke! Sólo una tipa rara que las estuvo repartiendo, jodida manager-** la chica las analizó con ojo crítico, y dijo:

 **-¿Sabes, Hiruma? Estas son Dalias Violetas-** dejó el ramo un momento en la cama, mientras sacaba un libro sobre el tema de su bolsa **-Según esto, las Dalias Violetas significan "Mi amor por ti es fuerte, y crece cada día". Las usan mucho en las bodas-** , al oír eso, Hiruma tuvo ganas de sacar su metralleta e ir a llenarle el culo de plomo a ese imbécil de rastas. ¡Mira que regalarle flores de boda a él, un demonio! ¡Maldito bastardo! **-Pero…-** escuchó a la chica **-Éstas se ven algo oscuras de lo normal-** tomó el libro de nuevo **-Aquí dice que el tono oscuro indica agradecimiento y entrega total al alma gemela. ¡Qué extraño!-.**

Hiruma comprendió el mensaje de Agon:

" _ **Te amo. Siempre lo haré, basura".**_

Y…

" _ **Lo siento…"**_

 **0o0o0o0**

La fiesta que los compañeros del Demonio Rubio y el Dios Violento organizaron estuvo lista dos semanas después. Agon ya estaba recuperado, todo gracias a su Impulso de Velocidad Divina, e iba vestido en ropas negras con un collar de oro en su cuello y los tenis de marca que le había dado Hiruma como regalo de cumpleaños. Su aspecto era bastante normal para algo tan importante como la fiesta de su boda, pero Hiruma estaba en las mismas con su camiseta de calaveras verdes, pantalones negros y chaqueta oscura. Estaban siendo ellos mismos, y todos lo aceptaban.

A lo lejos, el de rastas vio acercarse a los bastardos de Notre Dame, pero no dijo nada. No iba a hacerlo, sabía que ese malnacido de Clifford tenía un interés especial por Hiruma, pero eso no importaba.

Hiruma era suyo.

Al estar cara a cara con la pareja, Panther exclamó alegre:

 **-¡Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio, chicos!-**

 **-Esto nos tomó por sorpresa-** dijo Tatanka:

 **-Pero era demasiado obvio-** replicó Mr. Don, fumándose un puro:

 **-¡Kekekekeke! Pero, ¡¿qué dices, jodido idiota?!-** replicó Hiruma de lo más contento, pero:

 **-Mocoso-** la voz de Clifford sonó seca y cortante. Hiruma lo miró, sintiendo los instintos asesinos de Agon despertando **-No puedo creer que hayas escogido a este saco de músculos-** los dientes del moreno rechinaron peligrosamente **-Mereces más que eso-** el silencio se hizo en el lugar. Mamori miró preocupada el asunto, Musashi y Kurita se prepararon para intentar detener al de rastas y, junto a ellos, todos los demás compañeros que habían hecho a lo largo de su trayectoria como Devil Bats.

En ese momento, Hiruma chasqueó la lengua, y dijo:

 **-Si eso piensas, Clifford-sensei, entonces…-** dio la vuelta para tomar el brazo de Agon, en un gesto firme **-…te he sobreestimado, y no eres más que una jodida basura-** con esa resolución, el rubio se alejó de ellos con su esposo. Agon no reprimió su sonrisa de triunfo.

Durante el evento, las cosas estuvieron más tranquilas. Clifford se retiró, pero más tarde, le enviaría un correo electrónico al demonio en donde se disculparía por sus palabras. Él lo quería, pero si ya estaba con otro, al menos iba a conformarse con ser su amigo, y sí, su única opción para sostener un debate inteligente. Hiruma replicaría con un:

" _Lo que digas, jodido nariz de punta."_

Sin embargo, aquel evento estuvo lleno de más felicitaciones, regalos de boda, lágrimas de compañeros (léase Yamabushi con su "Al fin, Agon se ve feliz"), y muchas más cosas. Kurita cumplió su promesa y mostró el video de la boda de Hiruma y Agon. Muchos se decepcionaron de no ver a Hiruma en traje de novia, cosa que le dio ideas estratégicas que, tal vez, usaría en algún partido importante. Comieron pastel, y por súplicas de Mamori y Suzuna, los demonios cedieron y cortaron el enorme postre, tomando un pedazo y ofreciéndolo al otro para que le dieran la clásica mordida. El pastel explotaría minutos después en las caras de los incautos que no vieron que aquello había sido una treta para despistarlos de su malévolo plan.

En fin, la fiesta estuvo bien. Ellos no iban a decirlo, pero estaban felices de compartir eso con aquellos idiotas, compañeros de equipo y rivales que, sin querer, se habían vuelto parte de su familia.

Esa noche, Agon tomaría a Hiruma hasta el amanecer, demostrándole que no importaba lo que pasara, él siempre lo amaría. Sin importar qué.

" _Las dos alas del diablo están otra vez… ¡Juntas en el campo!"._

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que no hayan muerto por sobredosis de azúcar, y gracias por leer.**


End file.
